Enemy
by milford
Summary: A bigoted police officer comes to the department. Warnings apply  violence and some bad language. Chapter Thirteen is up. Thank you very much for your kind reviews. STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S&H do not belong to me. Story is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is being made.**

**WARNINGS: Violence and possibly some bad language. Deals with bigotry.**

In case you think I write a lot, most of the stories appearing now were written many years ago. I am currently revising them and posting them again.

**Enemy**

By Milford

CHAPTER 1

The death of a police officer was always an enormous tragedy for fellow officers and when it was a friend, then it hit close to home. For both Starsky and Hutch, the death of Peter Williams was a devastating blow for he and his surviving partner, Ben Steiner, had been good friends and they'd had many drinks together. As they sat in Ben's house, they were all trying to come to terms with the events of the tragic shootout.

Both Starsky and Hutch were uneasily aware that the loss of a partner was not something that could be easily dealt with and both were uncomfortable with the knowledge of how inconsolable they would be in the same situation. They had not spoken to each other about it, but the knowledge was there. Their main aim at that moment was to try to help Ben.

As Hutch watched his partner trying to comfort Ben, he realized again just how lucky he had been when Starsky had been shot by Gunther's assassins. It was a day forever etched in Hutch's heart. It remained almost unbelievable to him that Starsky had been shot down in front of him, and the memory of the too still body losing so much blood chilled him to the bone. The shootout today that had claimed Pete's life was bringing back memories he'd prefer to lose. It was a painful reminder of how fragile life really was. Nightmares still plagued him at times, the vision of Starsky bleeding on the ground and the memory of the

cardiac arrest which had so nearly claimed him. Seeing Pete on the ground brought it all back, and he was more shaken than he wanted to admit by the unpleasant images of Starsky nearly dying. The grief of losing a good friend was bad enough, but the fear of losing his best friend and partner was another matter. He'd indeed been lucky on that dreadful day. As he watched Starsky's innate gentleness with Ben, he counted his blessings yet again. Although he'd been friends with both Peter and Ben, it was Starsky and Ben who were the closest, both sharing a similar background, both originating from New York and being Jewish. They were both also the more volatile halves of their partnerships, with Hutch and Pete being their calming influence. As Hutch thought about Pete, the grief welled up in him again. Pete had been a good friend, a good cop, and he didn't know how Ben would adjust. The loss of a long term partner and friend was not something he could contemplate with any form of equanimity and he didn't want to dwell on it. Shaking himself mentally, he brought himself back to the present.

As Starsky was talking quietly to Ben, his thoughts were not dissimilar to those of Hutch. He was certainly counting his blessings. There had been a moment during the shootout when Hutch had been vulnerable and as much as he liked Pete, he couldn't help but feel grateful that they weren't burying Hutch in a few days. He'd certainly had to face the prospect of losing him during their many years of friendship but it was something he preferred not to think about. It wasn't something he could easily deal with.

Did Hutch know that? Did he understand? Starsky was uneasily aware he took his partner for granted most of the time and he decided they'd have to talk later. First things first, he needed to help Ben.

Anna, Ben's tearstained wife came in with some drinks. She'd loved Pete too,and his fate had brought the reality of the danger in her husband's job home to her. It was a constant fear that she lived with, but she also understood how much he loved his job and she wouldn't even consider asking him to change. She couldn't help but wonder though, what effect the death of his closest friend would have on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimers! S&H don't belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: violence and bad language.

CHAPTER 2

The funeral was a very sad affair for all concerned. They always were, but more so when the death was of a young person under such tragic circumstances. It was very difficult for the fellow police officers, and their families.

Starsky watched the ceremony grimly. He still couldn't quite believe that Pete had been killed and the suddenness of the tragedy had left him reeling. He glanced towards his partner who was standing next to him. Shivering slightly, not wanting to allow his thoughts free reign, he turned his attention back to the sad words being spoken.

Hutch was equally shaken by the death and as he listened to the eulogy being read, he was struck again by how quickly life could be ended. Pete had got up that morning, had breakfast, come to work, never expecting it would be his last day on earth. It was frightening and he was sick to his heart at the thought of burying his own partner. Certainly there had been times over the years when it had seemed likely. But the stubborn, volatile man next to him had beaten the odds over and over again. The question was, how often could he do this. The thoughts were unpleasant and Hutch forced himself to think about the events unfolding in front of him. Pete's death was bad enough without borrowing trouble.

As Hutch drove them home, he was aware something was playing on his partner's mind, something other than just the funeral. Considering where his thoughts had taken him, he had a fairly good idea but he knew better than to push Starsky before he was ready. He kept glancing at him in concern, knowing how uncharacteristic it was for him to remain silent. Hutch was the introspective one of the two, but on this occasion it was Starsky who was brooding and seemed to be wrapped up in his own disturbing thoughts.

Hutch wasn't sure what to say, but as he pulled up in front of Starsky's place he turned to look at his still glum partner. Without a word, he got out of the car and followed Starsky into his apartment. Grabbing two cans of beer, he sat on the chair opposite him.

"Okay, buddy?" Hutch asked gently.

"Do you ever feel scared, Hutch, I mean really scared?" Starsky found it difficult to talk, but Hutch knew what he meant. Suppressed, but unforgotten memories, came flooding back unbidden. Thinking back to an Italian restaurant when Starsky had been shot and help was held at bay by a couple of assassins; when he had held Starsky in a back alley, believing he was going to lose him in a matter of hours. The terror of that day still shook him, and then the worst event of them all, having to watch Starsky bleeding badly from multiple gun shot wounds next to his Torino. Added to that, was the knowledge his friend's heart had actually stopped beating…Hutch grimaced and put his hand on Starsky's shoulder.

"Yeah, Starsk. I get scared." Starsky grinned weakly at him. He'd always known Hutch would understand. He'd had his fair share of scares with Hutch too, and they were playing very much on his mind. Memories of finding his partner trapped under a car in a ravine; standing helplessly behind a hospital window and watching life seep away with the plague…Starsky shuddered at the terrible memories. Then with the shootout that had killed Pete--there had been a moment when it could have been Hutch. He needed to say some things, however difficult it was to put his feelings into words.

"We've been lucky so far, Hutch, but do ya ever wonder if our luck is gonna run out?" Hutch went cold, he preferred not to think of such things.

"Nah, 'cause we're not gonna let it…" Hutch swallowed. The thought was unimaginable.

"Look, Hutch, I know I don't say it much, and ya know I hate soapy scenes, but…" Starsky forced himself to continue, already uncomfortable with the conversation. He preferred actions over words when it came to showing Hutch how much he cared, but he didn't want to have regrets for leaving things unsaid. Hutch reached out and grabbed his hand, completely understanding Starsky's need to talk, even though they never usually needed words. He wanted to let him know he understood without resorting to a soapy scene. The next few simple words set things right.

"I know, Starsk. believe me, I know. Ditto, babe." Starsky returned the grip and grinned weakly. Somehow, he'd got lucky when he met Hutch, and they'd formed the most important friendship in his life. However, he now needed to lighten the moment.

"Let's get drunk!" with that they managed to consume a large quantity of beer, certainly enough to ensure that Hutch had to sleep on the sofa.

---

Life settled down again in the Department, but Starsky and Hutch still tried to spend as much time as they could with Ben, visiting him after work. Ben had gone on a leave of absence in an attempt to work out whether he wanted to continue on in the Department or not. Four weeks after the funeral, he reported to Dobey's office, prepared he thought, to return to duty.

The sound of shouting soon came from Dobey's office and both Starsky and Hutch jumped up. When Ben came running out, they followed him without a word into the police garage.

"Ben?" Starsky approached him gently.

"He wants to assign me a new partner." Ben was very upset. Starsky and Hutch exchanged uneasy looks. Both could sympathize with Ben's reluctance to accept another partner but the rules were clear--if you wanted to be a street cop you had to have a partner. Ben saw the look.

"I know, I know and I'm not being fair to Dobey but it makes it more real somehow. I still keep expecting Pete to come bounding in..." Starsky patted his shoulder.

"Maybe it's too soon." he shivered as he said it. Four weeks wouldn't be long enough for him but then would a lifetime? He glanced at his partner who, as usual, knew what he was thinking. Hutch smiled a long, slow smile at him, indicating he understood. This was an impossible scenario for either of them to comprehend.

"I wanna give it a go, Starsky. Pete wouldn't want me to give up."

Three days later George Rayner joined the department.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Dobey came out of his office with a very subdued Ben and a tall, thin, redheaded man. Starsky watched the new man with some alarm, sensing something was amiss. The new detective had the coldest eyes Starsky had ever seen and an involuntary shudder went through him as the introductions were made. Rayner shook hands with Hutch willingly enough, but seemed to freeze when he was introduced to Starsky and an instant and mutual dislike was born. Starsky couldn't explain his reaction at first, but the sight of the very subdued Ben didn't help. For once he held his tongue and tried to be civil. It wasn't easy, especially when he noticed Rayner barely acknowledged his new partner, Ben.

Hutch also picked up on the tension but tended to think, at that point, that it was understandable. Replacing a partner, he shuddered at the thought, couldn't be easy and Ben was still grieving for Pete. He also noticed the instant antipathy between Starsky and Rayner and Rayner's reluctance to shake Starsky's hand. Everyone was still reeling from the tragedy, and tensions were still high, so he decided not to make a point of it. It wouldn't be easy for any new officer under these circumstances.

"Look, it's nearly lunch time. Why don't we go and grab some lunch," Hutch said lightly. He wanted to try to lighten the atmosphere.

"No thanks, I'm going home to see my wife," Rayner was polite but very cold.

Ben relaxed at Rayner's refusal and nodded. "I'll join you. Let's go!" The words were barely out of his mouth as he rushed out of the room. Starsky and Hutch nearly had to run to catch up with him. They met outside.

"What gives, Ben?" Starsky was very disturbed, but wasn't entirely sure why. His instincts were telling him that they were heading for trouble and he hoped he was wrong.

"Can't you guess, Starsky? You saw him--he hates me, hates you and was barely civil to Dobey!" Starsky understood instantly and was chilled, but Hutch hesitated about jumping to the awful conclusion.

"He's nervous..." but Ben didn't let him finish.

"NERVOUS! No way. He's a cold fish that one, and a bigot to boot. You saw him Hutch-- he shook your hand, but could barely look at me, Dobey or Starsky and he's my friggin' PARTNER!" He walked off then declaring that he wasn't hungry and needed to think.

"Starsk?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a pretty serious thing to accuse someone of." Hutch was appalled at the implications and wanted to think positively.

"It's a serious thing all right. Dunno how serious yet, and I hope we're wrong, but you saw him. We've gotta watch out --a bigot is all we need." Starsky sighed sadly. Bigotry was such an ugly part of human nature and something he'd come across during his life. He'd never understand it but he had no illusions about how difficult it could be to deal with, especially in a fellow officer.

"Let's go eat." Starsky forced a grin, wanting to move onto more pleasant thoughts.

--

Driving home that night, Hutch tried to bring the subject up again.

"I had a good talk to Rayner this afternoon. He's a bit of a cold fish, but I'm sure it will be okay."

Starsky sighed deeply. Rayner had pointedly ignored him, and he couldn't believe it would be okay. He'd had too much experience of bigotry and blind hatred to believe that it could be.

"Hutch, you've never been hated for being what you are, not for who you are. You've never been called names just because of your culture and background, so you can't possibly understand what we'll be up against if this is the case. Ben has a partner who at best won't watch his back, and at worst will want him dead, and you can probably include Dobey and me in that equation." Starsky took a deep breath. Despite the fact he was a tough street cop and was faced with man's cruelty towards each other on a daily basis, it still saddened him. He'd had to toughen up over the years but his basic compassion remained and he couldn't understand why people behaved like they did. He'd experienced very difficult periods in his life, and although he'd told Hutch most of it, there were still moments he had no wish to relive. Even at the precinct at times, he'd been called names, or been forced to listen to Jewish jokes. Sometimes he wanted to talk to Hutch, to ask him to help try to understand why people had to make jokes, but the opportunity never arose. He wasn't by nature a worrier, and he preferred to avoid difficulties if he could. Hutch had always accepted him for what he was, and the acceptance had grown into the best friendship a man could ask for, and he knew Hutch loved him. The background stuff simply never came up because it was completely irrelevant to their relationship. Starsky knew that if Hutch was aware of some of the things he still had to listen to at the precinct, from some of Hutch's friends, even though the friends indulged mostly in jokes, then those friendships would be finished. He didn't take the jokes too seriously so he'd managed to keep them tucked away in his mind. Most of the time he could just shrug them off. It was just occasionally that something might sting. He'd not had to face real hatred from the precinct, but he was painfully aware at times of the differences which existed. He had no doubts about his importance in Hutch's life, and maybe that was why he never saw the need to talk to him about his insecurities. They didn't seem so important when Hutch was around.

"As I said before, Starsk, it's a pretty serious thing to accuse someone of without proof." Hutch wondered if he was missing something. He'd never stopped to think about Starsky being Jewish, or whether he had troubles at times. It didn't matter to him. Starsky was just Starsky, the best friend he could ever wish for and the best partner.

"It is serious, very serious. Hutch, have you ever been called names, horrible names, just because of your background? Or beaten up and abused? Spat on? Of course not, and I'm glad 'cause I wouldn't wish that sort of hatred on anyone, especially you. This type of hatred is dangerous and if the bigot is a nut, deadly. We're dealing with fanaticism, Hutch, the worst kind. I'm not saying that Rayner is a nut, I just dunno yet, but I do think he's a bigot. However, it'll be impossible to prove unless he slips up and makes a mistake. With Ben as his partner, he just might." Starsky sighed again at the prospect and just hoped that it wouldn't hurt Ben.

"Starsk, I still think you're being a bit unfair and not giving him a chance. You're basing your assumption on his first day and he could've been nervous. Let's face it, replacing a partner who's been killed wouldn't be the easiest thing…" They exchanged looks at this. Neither of them wanted to pursue that particular line of thinking.

Starsky continued to look at his partner and best friend. For the very first time, the difference in their backgrounds was becoming all too apparent.

"Forget it, it won't affect you anyway." Starsky suddenly wanted to change the subject very badly. However, he'd chosen precisely the wrong thing to say and Hutch exploded.

"Whadda you mean it won't affect me! How can you say that, PARTNER! Anything, anything at all that affects you, affects me, especially if it could hurt you!" Hutch paused, realizing that he had to find out the truth. If George Rayner was a bigot, he could hurt Starsky, and he wouldn't stand for that. He couldn't and wouldn't ignore the situation if there was the slightest chance of Starsky being hurt.

Starsky watched him thinking and had a pretty good idea of what his thoughts were. He relaxed. Hutch was very non-judgmental and would prefer to give Rayner the benefit of the doubt, unless it put him at risk. He grinned at the thought knowing his partner wasn't going to ignore a potential risk to him. It both warmed and gratified him knowing how much Hutch cared. He might prefer to give the newcomer the benefit of the doubt but he wasn't going to bury his head in the sand over a potential danger. It would be good to think they were mistaken but Starsky seriously doubted it. Rayner's attitude to both he and Ben seemed contemptuous at best, and he barely afforded Dobey the respect that his rank alone deserved. Of course it was very early days but Starsky tended to trust his gut instincts and they were screaming out warnings to him. Once again Starsky was truly grateful for the miracle of his friendship with Hutch. In many ways he did consider it a miracle for they were so different--not just backgrounds, but with tastes too. However, they were united in things that mattered. The differences never counted as Hutch saw him and cared about him for who he was, as he did Hutch and nothing else was important.

They both relaxed with their thoughts and continued on in a companionable silence, the moment of tension having passed as they both recognized what was important.


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimers – S&H don't belong to me and no profit is being made.

Same warnings – violence and bad language and deals with bigotry.

Sorry for the delay! Computer problems plague me at present.

CHAPTER 4

For the next week, life went on fairly normally, although Starsky couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread he had. It was even harder when he noticed Ben showing definite signs of strain. At the end of their shift, Starsky decided to tackle Ben.

"Hey, Ben, we're going to Huggys for a bear. Wanna join us?" Starsky kept his voice light in an attempt to hide his concern.

Ben just looked at him sadly. "Sorry, Starsky. I've gotta get home."

"Is everything okay?" Hutch asked quietly.

Ben nodded but it didn't convince either of his friends and Starsky and Hutch exchanged worried glances. Ben noticed and tried a little harder.

"Honestly, guys, it's fine. Just really miss Pete…you know…" His voice broke. Starsky was now extremely worried but he understood that talking in the precinct wasn't the right venue to pursue this line of conversation.

"Okay, Ben, but you call me any time, any day, if you need to talk," Starsky didn't want to let it go but he also didn't want to push too hard. He could at least keep lines of communication open.

Ben looked at him sadly. "You just watch your back, Starsky." and he looked at Hutch "You watch it too." and he walked away, leaving the two men confused about his warning to Hutch. Did he mean he should watch Starsky's back too, or his own? Hutch felt a shiver of dread.

Things started to happen then over the next couple of days, with Starsky finding his belongings in odd places and in some cases broken. At first he didn't think anything was amiss and convinced himself that he was getting clumsy. That was until he found a brochure on the Nazi doctrine in his drawer. He jumped back from the ugly picture as if he'd been shot. Glancing around for Hutch who wasn't there, he picked it up gingerly before tearing it up and throwing it away. He figured if the person he suspected had left it there, then there wouldn't be any fingerprints and he just wanted to get rid of it. However, it wasn't as easy to get rid of the sick feeling which the pamphlet had engendered. He was rather surprised at just how unnerved he was feeling but there was no question that he was unsettled. The sight of the swastika was not something he could easily dismiss. _Pull yourself together, Starsky. _He told himself sternly, but he was only partly successful. After getting rid of the offensive material, he made the decision not to tell his partner. Thinking about what Hutch's reaction would be cheered him slightly but he decided it was better to let it go. He saw no sense in inflaming an already inflammable situation. Pulling an unfinished report towards him, he tried to concentrate and to put the unfortunate incident out of his mind.

Hutch returned to his desk and noticed immediately that Starsky seemed to be very distracted and he attributed it to worrying about Ben. It was a feeling he shared, but he was somewhat surprised at Starsky's reluctance to talk.

"Hey, Starsk, do you think we should call on Ben tonight?"

Starsky shook his head.

"Nah, I think we should let things be. He knows where we are." He didn't even look up at Hutch as he replied.

"There's obviously something going on, Starsk…"

"Leave it, Hutch! He'll talk when he wants to!" Starsky snapped but almost immediately apologized as he saw Hutch's startled look. "Sorry, blintz, just trying to finish this darn report. But Ben'll talk when he's ready, there's no point in pushing him."

"Is everything okay, Starsk?" Hutch sensed something was going on. Starsky very rarely put finishing a report before talking to him and was usually only too happy to be distracted from the onerous chore of writing a report.

Starsky just nodded and grinned. Hutch noticed it was not his usual grin but decided he'd tackle him later if his mood continued.

--

Starsky's mood hadn't improved too much by the end of the day. Hutch wasn't sure what was going on although he was aware that report writing could often put his volatile partner in a bad mood. But somehow he sensed it was more. Starsky wasn't talking though and they walked out to the garage in silence, Starsky still disturbed by the pamphlet and Hutch disturbed by Starsky's mood although he wasn't sure why he was worried.

As they approached the Torino, Starsky felt his heart starting to thump as he saw something stuck under the windscreen wiper. A piece of paper…They'd be no hiding this from his partner and sure enough Hutch reached the car first and grabbed it.

The paper contained a picture of Starsky with a swastika drawn through him. Hutch was sick to his heart at the ugly image.

"What the!" Hutch started to swear but Starsky's silence stopped him and he turned to look at his strangely quiet partner. "Starsk?" An uncomfortable suspicion was growing. "What the hell is going on?"

Starsky looked at the angry face of his partner. Angry yes, but there was also an underlying concern showing through and Starsky sighed.

"Dunno, Hutch. Got a pamphlet left in my desk this morning…."

Hutch started to explode. "Why didn't you tell me!" But his anger abated as he realized he was showing anger towards the wrong person and Starsky was looking so miserable it was impossible to rail against him.

"Thought it was a one-off, Hutch, and didn't see any sense in causing more aggravation," Starsky couldn't continue. Hutch reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"Okay. Whatever, but you've gotta tell me in future if you get anything else like this." Hutch spoke firmly.

"Hopefully won't get any more!" Starsky tried to speak lightly.

"We gotta get him!" Hutch grew angry again as he looked at the photo of his partner so defiled.

"How? You don't suppose he left prints, do ya?" Starsky didn't try to pretend not to understand who they were talking about.

"He can't get away with this, Starsk." Hutch remained angry.

"Unfortunately he can. We've no grounds to challenge him and we could make it worse." Starsky was determined to remain calm but he nearly had to physically restrain the increasingly incensed Hutch. "Hutch, we've gotta do this right to get him. Forget it--at least for the time being."

Hutch knew he was right and they needed proof but he was furious, and the sight of Starsky's picture on the brochure made him feel physically ill.

Without consulting Hutch, Starsky had decided to try to provoke Rayner into making a mistake. However, something then happened to make them forget the brochures. Dobey disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Same disclaimers! No profit being made and S&H don't belong to me.

Warnings: violence and bad language and bigotry.

Thank you very much for your reviews and support of this story.

CHAPTER 5

Edith Dobey had been a policeman's wife for more years than she cared to remember, and was well used to the erratic and long hours that were involved. However, she knew her husband and he did call when he was going to be particularly late. By 10.00 pm her slight concern had increased to worry. He hadn't let her know about anything out of the ordinary and she decided to call Hutch at home once she'd established he'd left the precinct several hours earlier. She shared a strong affection for both Starsky and Hutch with her husband, although Dobey never admitted it openly.

"I'm sorry, Ken, to trouble you but I was wondering if you had seen Harold," Edith tried to keep her voice calm.

"He left around 6.00ish, just before we left," Hutch said. "Are you sure he didn't have any plans?"

"No, he would've told me." Edith was a sensible woman but there was no mistaking the concern in her voice. "I don't mean to sound like an overanxious wife, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll call Starsky in case he knows something. Captain Dobey'll be fine," Hutch spoke as convincingly as he could. He was slightly worried himself for he knew how close the Dobeys were, but he tried to hide his feelings of unease. He also knew that Edith wasn't a panic merchant.

"Thanks, Hutch," Edith replied warmly. She knew Hutch would follow through but she hoped she was worrying about nothing.

Hutch replaced the receiver thoughtfully. In view of recent events, he was uneasy. Dialling Starsky's number, he hoped his partner would have some idea. As the phone continued to ring, he tried to remember if Starsky had a date that night but he wasn't sure. He knew Starsky was dating a nurse, Karen, and her off duty hours were as erratic as theirs. Sometimes their plans were last minute. Shrugging his negative thoughts aside, he

then called Huggy who hadn't seen him either. Grabbing his car keys he made the decision to drive over to his partner's place in case he was there with Karen.

Damn, Hutch thought, as he arrived at Starsky's and realized he wasn't home. No sign of the Torino so he must be on a date. Using his own keys, he let himself in and decided to call Edith who now didn't even try to hide her worry.

"Excuse me, Ken, there's someone at the door. Can you hold on? It might be Harold if he forgot his keys." Hutch heard the murmuring of voices. It wasn't Dobey he thought. Edith's cry alerted him to trouble.

"Is that you, Detective Hutchinson? This is Officer John Henderson. Captain Dobey has been found badly beaten and we're just taking Mrs Dobey to the hospital."

"I'll be right there." He left a note for Starsky, still wondering where he was, and trying not to worry, he rushed to the hospital where he found a frantic Edith pacing.

"Oh, Ken." he took her in his arms. "He was beaten up and left for dead in an alley. The doctor hasn't come out yet. Rosie and Cal are at my sister's place and I didn't want to tell them until I have heard how he is. How am I going to tell them?" Hutch tried to soothe her, horrified at the events.

Hutch could see that Henderson wanted to talk to him, but he gently shook his head. He wanted to support Edith as much as he could, at least until the doctor arrived.

The doctor finally came in. "He was a very lucky man to have been found when he was. He's got a concussion, several broken ribs, but he'll be okay. He needs to stay here for a few days so we can keep an eye on his concussion, but I see no reason for concern."

Edith sobbed with relief. "You can see him as soon as he's settled in his room."

"Where is Dave?" she asked Hutch, who was wondering the same thing.

--

Henderson spoke to Hutch once Edith left to see her husband.

"We found him next to his car and we've also got a witness. The witness interrupted the beating so probably saved his life. Apparently he heard noises, went to investigate and saw the attacker really laying into the captain. He's not sure he'd recognize the attacker again but he's willing to look through mug shots and give it a go. We got lucky in finding a good Samaritan!"

Hutch sighed, thankful that there was a witness who was prepared to be helpful, but knowing they didn't have much to go on.

"Okay, thanks for that. I'll go out to the crime scene and pick up Starsky on the way through." Hutch just hoped Starsky would be home. Knowing he wouldn't be permitted to see Dobey for a little while, he figured he should start the investigation, and, hopefully find his partner.

There was still no sign of the Torino. Damn, Hutch thought to himself. He tried to convince himself that Starsky must be out on a date with Karen and reminded himself that his partner was a grown man, a tough off-duty cop. He'd turn up once he got the message about Dobey, for he was as fond of their blustering boss as he was. He left a note on Starsky's table and reluctantly left, telling himself he was being silly to worry.

Hutch shuddered at the amount of blood on the ground next to Dobey's car. Dobey had clearly been attacked by a maniac, and he only hoped that it wasn't who he suspected. He knew he had no basis for his suspicions and was being very jumpy, but he did know how dangerous fanatics could be, and Starsky had made him even more aware of the danger. Starsky--where the hell was he?

Hutch continued to look over the car and his blood ran even colder when he saw the swastika on the car seat. He remembered again what Starsky had said about what could happen when a bigot was a nut. Starsk, you should be here. He turned around and was surprised and none too pleased to see Rayner arrive.

"I heard what happened to Dobey. Do you want a hand checkin' it out?" Very cool customer Hutch thought, and eyes as hard as stones. He could almost admire him and became aware that if he had been behind the attack, it would be very difficult to prove. Hutch was wary.

"I know Starsky's your partner, but he isn't here and I am. We need to get the person who did this, don't you agree? Two pairs of eyes are better than one." It was the longest statement that Hutch had heard come out of Rayner's mouth. "Starsky isn't here but I am", why did that bring a chill to Hutch. He reminded himself that he had no firm basis for his suspicions and maybe he should get to know Rayner, just in case he made a slip up. Hesitantly he agreed that it would be useful to have some help.

It went quite well for Rayner was a good detective, and they questioned a couple of possible witnesses, as well as the one who had broken up the attack. They didn't obtain much information but Hutch could see that Rayner was very thorough. Of course if he was the guilty party then he was an extremely dangerous foe. Hutch knew that their best bet was to talk to Dobey in the morning. Rayner didn't react at all at this statement, even though Hutch watched him very carefully.

"Hutch, if you ever need a partner, I'd really like to work with you." With considerable difficulty, Hutch maintained his cool.

"Thanks, but I've got a partner and we work pretty well together." Hutch tried to sound polite but it was a strain.

"Yeah, but he's only..." Rayner made his first slip and the glint in Hutch's eyes showed him that he had to be careful.

"He's only?" Hutch tried to keep the hostility he was feeling out of his voice, but he would've very much liked to have punched Rayner's lights out. He never took criticism of his partner well and was very defensive of him at the best of times. This wasn't the best of times.

Rayner read the warning lights flashing from Hutch's eyes accurately, they were hard to miss them and he certainly wasn't dumb. He knew he had to step carefully, so he walked away. Hutch watched him with some interest for he felt he had witnessed the first mistake.

This reawakened his worry about his partner, and it was now very late. He drove back to Starsky's. Dammit, he thought, still not home. Fighting down a major panic, he breathed a deep sigh of relief when he heard the Torino's loud engine. He took refuge in anger and as Starsky got out of his car to approach him, he demanded, "Where the hell have you been?" not noticing how pale and tense his partner was.

"With Ben. Hutch, we've gotta talk and I'm glad you're here." Starsky didn't even question what his partner was doing there at that late hour and when Hutch looked at him, he saw that his usually cheerful partner was looking very grim.


	6. Chapter 6

Same disclaimers: S&H don't belong to me and no profit is being made.

Same warnings: violence and bad language and deals with bigotry.

Thank you very much for your wonderful support!

CHAP 6

Starsky was too agitated at first to notice Hutch's own tension.

"Hutch, we've gotta talk. Rayner is every bit as bad as we feared. He barely acknowledges Ben…"

"Starsk, I want to know all about it, but we've got a more immediate problem. Dobey was beaten up tonight." Hutch interrupted.

Starsky was shocked. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. An eyewitness interrupted the beating." Hutch stopped, unsure how to continue.

Starsky looked at him thoughtfully. "Do we have anything? Can the witness identify the attacker?"

"Dunno. He wasn't sure but he's looking through mugshots now. It was pretty dark."

"Hutch, you've gotta listen to me now. I think we've got a real problem and it may just be related to Dobey, although I really hope not." Starsky started to pace around the room. Hutch watched him and waited patiently.

"Rayner is definitely a bigot. He detests Ben and won't talk to him. He's downright rude and can't be bothered talking to victims, who aren't, eh…" Starsky's voice broke off. "You know what I mean?"

Hutch just nodded. Unfortunately he did know what Starsky meant although he'd never understand bigotry. To him, the value of a person had nothing to do with race or religion. It was who they were, and he'd always believed this. The fact his best friend came from an entirely different background so rarely came into the equation for him that it was unsettling for him to realize Starsky could be in danger, not because of his job, but simply because he was who he was.

Starsky continued to talk, explaining what Ben had told him. Neither of them wanted to put into words what they were thinking. Neither of them were great believers in coincidences.

"Ben's going to put in for a transfer. He figures there's not much point working with a partner who most likely wants him dead." Starsky grimaced as he spoke.

Hutch decided to tell Starsky what Rayner had nearly said earlier that night.

"I'm sorry to say this, and it'll come as no great surprise, bu Rayner doesn't want him as a partner. He offered to work with me as a matter of fact."

Hutch was rather surprised at Starsky's silence as he spoke. He would have expected Starsky to protest, or to laugh, or to curse, but interestingly Starsky just stood there watching him thoughtfully.

Starsky suddenly had an idea but he wasn't sure how well it would go down.

"Okay, Hutch, he wants you as a partner, why don't we give him what he wants?" Starsky said, waiting for the reaction.

Hutch was astounded and horrified. "You gotta be joking, Starsky!"

"Nah, hear me out, blintz. If we're gonna get this nut, then we need proof. The only way that's gonna happen is if we get close to him, and let's face it, Hutch, it ain't gonna be me he's gonna get close with." Starsky grimaced as he spoke.

"No way! I'm not working with that racist nut! Anyway, we've been partners for way too long for anyone to believe we want to work with anyone else!" Hutch spoke desperately.

"It's not gonna be easy, but nothin' is. What else can we do? You haven't said it outright, but you obviously think Rayner's behind Dobey's attack. He's certainly causing Ben trouble, and probably wants him dead. Maybe even me too." Starsky spoke quietly but firmly. Although the idea had just occurred to him, the merit behind it was strong. He just had to convince his very stubborn and protective partner.

Hutch shook his head. He didn't like the idea, not one little bit. The point that Starsky had just made about Rayner possibly wanting him dead didn't help. "No, Starsk. There's gotta be another way."

It was Starsky's turn to shake his head. "There isn't. Or if there is, you'd better come up with it quickly."

Hutch frowned and tried to glare at his best friend.

Despite the seriousness of the topic, Starsky grinned. "No point trying to give me the Hutchinson glare! You know I'm right. We have to stop him and the only chance we have is if you get close to him."

Hutch relented slightly. "Okay, but how do we make it convincing? We've been partners for so long now, it's not likely that we'd just go and request a change. No-one will believe it!"

"They will, if we play it right. We've done enough undercover assignments to pull it off. We'll start arguing and make it sound like we've had ongoing problems." Starsky started to relax as he sensed victory. Hutch was going to come around.

Hutch wasn't happy at all, a large part of him still resisting. He wanted to stop Rayner, especially if he was behind Dobey's attack, or even if he was a bigot. The thought he could hurt Starsky was enough to ensure his own interest in putting the bigot away. The fact he'd probably beaten up their tough but kindly captain was another factor. The idea wasn't bad, but as he looked at his partner's earnest face, he just hoped the price wouldn't be too high.

"We should run it by Dobey first," Hutch said.

"No time. We need to get things moving and the less people who know, the better. Ben's at risk working with that nut, and any transfer ain't gonna happen overnight. Ben doesn't want to let him win and walk out on the job, so we need to catch Rayner out. If he did attack Dobey, then he's even more dangerous than I feared, and he's gotta go down for that. But we're gonna have to play it carefully and I suggest we start tomorrow." Starsky spoke very quickly.

Hutch was shaking his head again. "No-one's gonna buy us breaking up. It's crazy." The more he thought about it, the more he didn't think it would work.

"They have to! You're right, no-one will buy us splitting just like that, unless we play it right. We can do it! Please, Hutch. If you've got another idea, then I'll listen but we've gotta stop this nut." Starsky pleaded.

Hutch grimaced. He hated the idea of working with someone who was so detestable, but the cop part of him knew it would be the only way they even had a chance of stopping Rayner. Starsky was right - there was no time to come up with anything else. Slowly he nodded his head.

Starsky drew a breath of relief. "Hutch, you won't regret it!"

Hutch seriously doubted it, but he didn't have the heart to argue.

"I guess I'd better go. If we're supposed to be partners with problems, then I shouldn't be here so late." He got up and walked to the door, turning around to face his friend, the best friend he had ever had. A sudden uneasy feeling filled him but he wasn't sure why. They'd had to work separately before, but this was entirely different. He felt he should say something more but he was lost for words.

Starsky understood and shared what he was feeling, understanding even more clearly just where this could lead. He had a much closer knowledge of bigotry and blind hatred than his partner. He pulled Hutch into a bear hug, as much for himself as for Hutch. He didn't doubt for a second that their friendship would survive this, but he knew they were heading for a rocky ride and things could get ugly. They wouldn't even be able to support each other, at least not openly. To make the situation convincing, it would not be over quickly either as they'd have to take their time and make it as real as possible. It was not going to be easy but he knew in his heart they had to do it.

Hutch returned the hug happily, not knowing what would happen or how long it would last, but knowing he would miss his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: violence and bad language and bigotry.

Disclaimer: S&H don't belong to me and no profit is being made.

Thanks for your kind support! Sorry for the delay in posting.

CHAPTER 7

The next morning Starsky and Hutch arrived separately. Hutch was sitting at his desk as his curly-haired friend arrived. Bracing himself, Hutch wasted no time in starting off the argument, despite his serious misgivings.

"Where the hell were you, Starsky? Late as always! I suppose you were out on the town with your latest girlfriend!" Hutch snarled.

"What's with you, Hutch? I guess you didn't have a date last night!" Starsky retorted.

"Let's see…oh our Captain was beaten up and left for dead but I guess that's not important to you, not if you were having a good time!" Hutch kept the anger in his voice.

"I heard this morning and have been talking to the uniformed officers about it. But I'm not sure why you're so pissed off. I've gotta…"

"You should have been here, Starsky!" Hutch put all the anger he could into his voice.

"Right, I'm supposed to hang around IN CASE someone from the precinct gets hurt!" Starsky snorted back.

"NO but you're supposed to be available in case of emergency. I mean, where the hell were you?" Hutch stood up and glared at Starsky.

"I've got a life, Hutchinson, and contrary to what you might think, it doesn't always have to revolve around you!" Starsky growled.

"No, it doesn't have to revolve around me, but it's me who gets you out of trouble or has to pick up the pieces when you make a mess of things. Having you as a partner at times is like working with a child!" The silence was deafening and Hutch's heart skipped a beat at the expression on Starsky's face. God, how he hated doing this, and it was only just beginning. _Please, please, please, Starsky, don't let this get out of hand and know that these are only words and I don't mean any of it._

"Well maybe you shouldn't bother, if I'm such a nuisance to you." There was a slight trembling in Starsky's voice. He knew that Hutch didn't mean what he'd said and he knew this was just a role they were playing but it hurt nonetheless. The words had come from somewhere and touched something inside him. His old insecurities, the taunts he'd listened to throughout his life…_Easy Starsky, he said to himself, this is just a job_. _Hutch doesn't mean what he's saying, any more than you'll mean what you have to say to him before this is finished. Please God let this be finished sooner rather than later._

"I won't then but don't come crying to me if you get into trouble--AGAIN!" Hutch suddenly knew he couldn't do this. He couldn't deliberately hurt his partner and it was a truly lousy and dangerous idea, but he didn't have a chance to say anything else as Starsky turned around and stormed out. Every instinct that Hutch possessed was screaming at him to go after him but he knew he couldn't. Maybe they'd be able to laugh about this, eventually.

The bickering between them was nothing new but it was much louder than usual, with none of the underlying humour which usually laced their arguments or even normal discussions. People noticed, particularly Ben and Rayner who were paying particular attention.

Ben, who knew where Starsky had been, was surprised that he didn't come out and say something, but with his own partner hovering around, he didn't feel he should interfere. They'd sort it out, they always did, although he was alarmed at the anger and intensity of their argument and Starsky storming out nearly floored him. Something didn't feel right to him but he wasn't sure what. He didn't fail to notice Rayner's interest. _Forget it, partner,_ he chuckled to himself. He fully knew that Rayner wanted to work with Hutch, and why. _ Think again,_ _those two are inseparable_. Even though this argument seemed more intense than their usual squabbles, Ben refused to believe it was too serious. Rayner approached Hutch, finding the whole scene fascinating.

"I don't know why I put up with him, he's impossible! The investigation into Dobey's attack is going nowhere and he's stormed off in a tantrum!" Hutch sighed and looked at Rayner as if struck by a new idea.

"Do you want to come with me to talk to Dobey? No use waiting for that overgrown child to stop sulking." Rayner was pleased and saw no reason to be cautious with talking to Dobey. He knew Dobey hadn't seen his attacker and he wouldn't be able to tell them anything.

"Yeah, sure, Hutch. Let's go!" They walked out, leaving Ben stunned.

A short time later, Starsky returned.

"Starsky, what the hell is going on? You and Hutch--you let Hutch go off with that creep?" Ben was astounded.

Starsky shrugged, knowing this was going to be very difficult. He really wanted to confide in Ben but he couldn't risk it. He knew how much Ben detested Rayner, and although he could be trusted, the situation was too volatile and they couldn't risk any slip-ups.

"He's getting impossible, Ben. Nag, nag, nag, constantly. We seem to be arguing all the time these days and you heard him, he thinks I'm a child. He's just got this superior attitude…" Starsky found it impossible to continue. Giving Hutch himself a hard time was nothing new, but talking badly about him to someone else was something he just couldn't do. Ben noticed but misunderstood the reason--he thought Starsky was fighting back anger.

"You never told me, and until today I've not noticed. I mean you guys argue, but it's always in fun." Ben said gently.

"I thought you had enough partner problems." They exchanged a glance. Ben still couldn't believe that this problem wouldn't be solved. They were a tighter unit than he and Pete had been. "The fun times seem to be hard to come by these days and our arguments aren't fun. I just keep hopin' that things will get back to normal. We've had tough times before, it's just that we seem to be attacking each other lately." Starsky sighed sadly.

"If you want to talk, Starsky, I'm here but I can't imagine you won't sort it out." Ben looked at his friend with concern.

"Maybe…" Starsky was deliberately vague, hating this more than he thought possible, hating the argument with Hutch and hating lying to Ben. "He's such a jerk at times and he's gettin' worse." He returned to his desk, leaving a very unsettled Ben.

--

Rayner watched Hutch drive. He remembered how defensive Hutch had been of his partner only last night, so he was a bit cautious in believing things could be that bad between them. However, Hutch was playing it right--hinting at continuing problems with his idiot partner, trying not to overplay it and succeeding.

"I don't know what it is with Starsky at the moment but he's driving me nuts." Hutch gave a long suffering sigh. "He disappears without telling me where he's going, acts like a child when I try to talk to him and then storms out!"

"I thought that you were friends." Rayner was still trying to feel his way, remembering all too well the icy glare he'd incurred when he'd made the slip up last night.

"We were… I mean are, it's just that having a child for a partner can be very tiring, you know." he managed to grin at Rayner, hating every second of this conversation but knowing that it was required. "He's a good cop, and a good friend, but he's like an over-excited child and it wears me down."

By the time they got to the hospital, Rayner was believing that there was a wedge which could be driven between Starsky and Hutch. If he could drive it home further, split them up, he could end up with a decent partner at last. Ben would be very pleased to be reteamed, not that he cared less. Maybe Starsky and Ben could work together and if so he could get rid of both of them. He'd failed with Dobey but only because of that damn witness. He'd eventually win, get rid of the people he considered undesirable in the Department. He grinned to himself at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Same disclaimers: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me and the story is for entertainment purposes only. No profit being made.

Warnings: Violence and bad language and deals with bigotry.

CHAPTER 8

Hutch was finding it difficult hiding his distaste for Rayner but years of undercover work hadn't been wasted. As he watched Rayner enter Dobey's room, he realized he was truly a very cool customer.

Dobey was dozing when they arrived. He was startled at the unusual pairing but made no comment. Hutch had correctly interpreted his look and made haste to speak out after the initial greetings were made.

"George here has come with me since Starsky is following up on another lead," Hutch said quietly.

Dobey didn't for one moment believe it. There was a certain tension in Hutch which indicated to him that his detectives were up to something but he wasn't feeling up to trying to figure it out at that moment. Even on a good day, he had trouble working Starsky and Hutch out. He forced a small smile towards Rayner.

"I'm happy to help, Captain. Do you remember anything about the attack?" Rayner asked smoothly.

"No, the last thing I remembered was being hit in the back of the head and then attacked." Dobey grimaced as he moved. "I remember some shouting and I guess that's when the witness turned up. But I guess I should give a formal statement."

Hutch watched Rayner as Dobey went on to explain his attack. There was no doubting that if he was indeed behind the attack he was going to prove a dangerous foe.

Just as the statement was finished, Edith returned.

"Ken, hello, honey…" She came over to give him a kiss. "Hello…." The way her voice trailed off showed her surprise at Hutch's companion. Rayner just smiled coldly at her.

"Uh, George Rayner, this is Captain Dobey's wife…" Hutch felt more than a little awkward under Edith's penetrating stare.

Rayner simply nodded and made no attempt to hold out his hand for Edith to shake.

"Where's Starsky? I hope he's okay, honey?" Edith asked a little anxiously.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just got…" But Hutch couldn't continue his sentence, unable to make any derogatory statement against his best friend to the woman who had always only shown them affection and care.

"He's following up another lead," Dobey spoke out, exchanging a glance with his wife and wanting to spare Hutch what was an obviously uncomfortable position. He'd find out what was going on soon enough. "I've gotta find out when I can get let out. You do what you need to and keep me posted, huh?" Dobey stared at the blond detective who was still looking a little discomfited.

Hutch nodded eagerly and left the room with Rayner following him closely. He was aware that Rayner was watching him carefully but he chose to remain silent.

When they returned, Hutch walked past Starsky, ignoring him even though it hurt him to do so. He'd never liked the idea to begin with and he feared it was going to prove even more difficult and impossible than he thought. He knew he'd struck a nerve in Starsky earlier for there'd been no mistaking the glint of hurt in those very expressive clear blue eyes. They always kidded around and he knew he'd called Starsky an overgrown kid before but for some reason it had struck a chord this time. Where had the hurt come from? Starsky knew how he felt about him, surely he did. His childlike enthusiasm could be wearing on him but Hutch wouldn't want him any other way. He knew he could be more cynical at times and it was a good balance. He never not wanted Starsky around, and he always wanted to be there for him, to help him, laugh with him or cry with him and to just enjoy life with. Surely Starsky couldn't doubt that? Starsky was just Starsky and he couldn't wish for a better friend. If this hideous situation was going to cause any doubts about their friendship, then it was time to bring it to an end. But as the brunet approached him, he knew they'd have to continue with it, at least until they had a chance to talk it over again and hopefully come up with a better plan.

"So you went without me, Hutch? Don't you think you should've waited for me? I'm your partner after all." Starsky was speaking very clearly and loudly and all ears in the department were tuned in to what seemed to be another heated argument.

"I would've waited, Starsky, but I didn't know how long you'd sulk for. Captain Dobey's attacker is on the loose and I figured it was more important to try to catch him than pander to your tantrums AGAIN." Hutch made himself say the words, but he knew that he'd never be able to maintain this for any length of time. Teasing and joking around with his partner was one thing, this deliberate act was too hard.

"Tantrums, eh? Maybe you don't want me for a partner any more. It must be very hard for someone as ADULT as you, to have a child hangin' round them all the time." Starsky spoke sharply.

"Maybe I don't! It'll be nice not to have to drive around in that red monstrosity of a car and to have an adult conversation for once." Hutch didn't need to look at Starsky to know that he'd hurt him again. Why did this have to be so hard? The car was an ongoing joke between them, so why would it bother his partner now? But Starsky was undoubtedly upset.

God, I can't do this, Hutch realized. He stood up, fully intending to retract what he'd just said but Starsky seemed to know this and pulled himself together. No, they couldn't give up on this, not yet.

"FINE! I'm gonna see Dobey and tell him that when he gets back, he's got some reassigning to do. In the meantime, Hutchinson, don't worry about having to drive around in my monstrosity of a car… you won't have to ever again!" Starsky turned and stormed out.

Hutch watched him go. He was going to put a stop to this--tonight. The very bad vibrations from this whole scenario were impossible to ignore, and Rayner grinning in the background did nothing to cheer him up. They'd have to catch him some other way for there was no way in the world that he was going to hurt Starsky any more, and it seemed to be him that he was doing the attacking and hurting his partner. Nothing, but nothing in the world, was worth it. He'd made too many mistakes in the past with ill-considered treatment, and he'd promised himself he'd never do it again.

Rayner was delighted. He really liked Hutch and wanted him as a partner and for the first time allowed himself to believe that it could happen. The rational part of him was a little suspicious but the irrational part of him was growing stronger. He believed that it was his duty to get rid of undesirables and he felt that he could achieve this with Hutch as a partner. He would simply remove anyone who stood in his way. He thought about Ben and decided suddenly he had to get rid of him and then Starsky. His hatred was irrational, as was his sudden decision to do it that night. He could see the relationship between Starsky and Hutch was crumbling but he still felt that such a long-standing partnership wouldn't totally disintegrate overnight and he didn't want to wait. He'd get rid of his own partner first, followed closely by Starsky and nothing would stand in his way after that. He went off on his own to think about things.

By the end of the day, Rayner and Hutch were the only two left, the others having left hours ago. Hutch was sitting moodily at his desk, hating the situation he was in more than he'd hated anything for a long time. Now that he'd calmed down a little, he could see that the idea wasn't so bad, it was the execution of the idea which was proving so difficult. He'd only give it another day or so though, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up the hostility towards Starsky, quite unable to hurt him anymore. He didn't even stop to think that a day or so might not be long enough to trap someone as clever as Rayner, he only knew that it was too long to be at loggerheads with his partner. They'd just have to find another way.

"See you tomorrow, Hutch." Hutch forced a smile, hating the hypocrisy and wanting very much to see his friend.

Rayner left and noted that Ben's car was gone, as was Starsky's striped horror. The garishness of that car was another aspect that he loathed about Starsky, feeling that it made him stand out even more. He'd enjoyed Hutch's comments about it and didn't know how Hutch had put up with it for all those years. A man of his background deserved a lot more. He fully intended to do something about that car, as well as the owner.

There were no lights, or cars, at Ben's place. He'd never been inside but he knew all he needed to know about him, including his address and family details. Before starting in the Department, he'd done his homework and had the background information on all of the detectives. That's how he had known that he wanted to work with Hutch. Kenneth Hutchinson, from a wealthy family in Duluth, was the only detective that had an acceptable background. Looked like Ben was out, so maybe he should get rid of Starsky first.

He then looked up Starsky's address and drove over there. The red horror was outside, as was Ben's car. They were doubtless comforting each other and Rayner's knuckles went white at the thought. He wondered if he could take them both out at the same time--he had the element of surprise. He checked his gun and went to the back of his car, where he retrieved some rope. He didn't want this to be over too quickly. It would be risky--they were both highly trained officers, but what a challenge. He walked quietly up to the building and looked in Starsky's lounge. Neither of them had their guns on. He went to the front door, placing the ropes down, drew his gun and had it ready, and then knocked on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me and story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warnings: Violence and bad language ahead and bigotry issues.

Thank you for your kind reviews!

CHAPTER 9

Starsky was spending some time with Ben but Ben didn't want to discuss the difficulties he was experiencing with his less than amiable partner. Ben was very concerned about his friends and he was trying to find out what was going on between them, much to Starsky's discomfort.

"Come on, Starsky. You trying to tell me you and Hutch have problems? I just don't buy it. You've been through too much together." Ben stared at his friend, but Starsky was accomplished at playing undercover roles and he managed to maintain his cool. He didn't like lying to Ben but the stakes were very high and he knew none of them could afford to slip up.

"I'm just sick of him thinkin' he can boss me around…" Starsky paused. "He's always on at me about my car and his jokes have become mean." Starsky stopped again, disliking bad-mouthing Hutch. "I guess I'm not the easiest person to be with either. It's been a rough road since I got outta hospital and maybe we're both just tired. Dunno…" Starsky shrugged.

"I can understand you're both tired. God, Starsky, you nearly died, and I remember how Hutch was during that time. That's why I can't buy you really splitting up or working with someone else." Ben tried to sound reasonable but his recent experience with loss of a good partner, and being teamed with Rayner, made him sound a little more desperate than he normally would. He didn't want Starsky to end up in the same situation as he was, especially when he had such a good partner and friend.

Starsky sighed deeply but before he could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"See, Starsky, I bet that's Hutch come to apologize!" Ben said hopefully.

Starsky grimaced. Despite the act they were putting on, he wouldn't have been surprised to see Hutch. He went to the door wondering whether he should create another argument.

"Now, Hu…." As he opened the door expecting to see his blond partner, he found instead he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Barely having time to register who was holding it, Starsky was thrust violently back with such force that he landed on the floor. Ben jumped up in response, but Rayner simply held up his gun and fired, so that Ben too fell on the floor. Starsky rolled over but his assailant kicked him in the chest, leaving him winded. Another kick to the side caused Starsky to try to curl up, but Rayner kicked him again forcing him onto his stomach leaving Starsky coughing and gasping for breath.

Rayner wasted no time in grabbing the rope which he'd left at the door and quickly and efficiently pulled Starsky's arms behind him and bound them tightly. He then quickly went over to check on Ben who, although badly injured, was still alive. He hauled up the injured man so that he was propped against the wall, despite his injury. Rayner's tenuous grip on reality was lost as he looked at his victims and realized victory was in his grasp. He could get rid of these two undesirables all too easily.

Starsky had recovered slightly and was trying to wriggle away but Rayner grabbed his legs easily.

"Not so fast, Jew-boy! Where do you think you're going?" Rayner mocked.

In a last ditch and desperate effort, Starsky tried to kick Rayner, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Continuing his desperate fight, Starsky crawled to the door but Rayner rallied quickly and easily caught hold of Starsky's legs and prevented him from moving any further. Rayner was almost seeing red with fury as he watched his stubborn victim trying to fight.

"You'll regret that you, bastard." Rayner pushed Starsky onto his back. Without saying another word he grabbed the brunet's throat and started to strangle him. Starsky choked and panicked as the hold tightened. Rayner watched the panic in his victim's eyes with pleasure, enjoying his feeling of power. As he sensed Starsky losing his battle to stay conscious, he just as suddenly released the brutal hold. Starsky started to cough as he tried to take in deep breaths, but Rayner only gave him a second before stuffing a large piece of cloth into his mouth.

Starsky automatically tried to spit the unpleasant gag out, but a piece of duct tape appeared and was quickly placed over his mouth, effectively holding the gag in place. His legs were pulled together, and ropes bound around his ankles. Rayner then pulled him into a sitting position and placed him against the back of his sofa. Ben and Starsky were facing each other and Starsky was appalled at the blood flow from his friend's shoulder.

Rayner was tired from his efforts but very pleased. He'd expected it to be more difficult than it had been but the element of surprise had worked well. He'd been prepared to shoot them both, but this could be a lot more fun and one of them would watch the other die, knowing he would soon follow.

"You're both gonna die tonight but first of all you're gonna know exactly what I think about you." He swung around, and started throwing Starsky's belongings around and destroying pictures. Muttering obscenities under his breath, all Starsky could do was watch in horror as the madman went about destroying his home. He was only too well aware of the fact Hutch wasn't likely to visit, and the chance of them escaping was minimal. Looking at the bleeding Ben filled him with despair. What a terrible way to die, at the hands of a true lunatic.

Starsky flinched as he watched Rayner pulling down his pictures and smashing them. Even the TV was smashed as it was pulled over.

"Pig…Pig….Pig…" Starsky tried to close his eyes as his things were destroyed.

After an interminable time, the sounds of destruction ended. Starsky opened his eyes as Rayner approached him. This time holding a photograph of Hutch which was taken at Huggys at the blond's birthday. Starsky looked at it blearily, only wishing he could see his partner again.

"You shouldn't have this, should you! You don't deserve a partner like him." The taunting voice caused Starsky to close his eyes again. The cruel words inflicting a pain in him that the beating had not.

Rayner grinned as he noticed Starsky's defeated air. This was good, it was going to be so good.

"Guess what, your partner doesn't want you any more. I told him I'd get rid of you for him. He doesn't want a child for a partner any more and he's tired of looking out for you."

Starsky shivered at the pure hatred coming from this madman, trying to ignore the words this time. He knew it wasn't true…

Rayner's eyes weren't cold any more, they were burning with fanaticism. He continued looking at Starsky, enjoying the expression of fear on his face. "Your partner deserves a real partner and he's gonna get one. At least he won't have to worry about looking out for you again." He suddenly kicked Starsky who fell on his side, stunned by the force of the unexpected blow. He was then kicked again in the stomach, and tried to curl up as the pain spread. "He hates you, really hates you." Starsky didn't see the blows coming but he felt the explosion of pain as the relentless kicks and punches rained down on him. He tried to close his ears to the vicious and hateful words, the worst of them being how much Hutch really hated him. He was pushed on his stomach and Ben could see his friend, powerless to help him against the vicious attack, which was just as cruel verbally as it was physically. Starsky was rapidly starting to weaken.

After a seemingly endless time, Rayner finally stopped, and he stepped back looking at both Starsky and Ben with satisfaction. Starsky was now lying in a pool of blood, the quick gasps for breath being the only indication he was still alive, his eyes barely open. His face was covered in bruises and Rayner was satisfied he was well and truly defeated. He also knew neither Starsky nor Ben would survive for long and he would then dispose of their bodies using Starsky's car. He could then get rid of that too and then Hutch wouldn't have to worry about driving around in the horrible car again. Maybe he would drive it over a cliff. He grinned to himself at the thought but decided he'd have some more fun first.

Ben bit back tears of frustration as he saw his friend lying in a pool of blood. He wanted to help him but he wasn't sure what he could do. Their lunatic captor had left the room and by the sounds of smashing and breaking, he figured Rayner was tearing up Starsky's bedroom too. He knew this was his last chance to help Starsky, Ben tried to move over to his friend, the shooting pains and dizziness hampering his speed. He persisted but almost wished he hadn't when he saw the condition of Starsky. His eyes were closed and face severely bruised and cut, and the ragged sound of breathing indicated broken ribs. The bloodstained gag in Starsky's mouth wasn't helping, and Ben knew the removal of the gag would only help. Forcing himself to move closer, he gently touched Starsky's bruised face. The pain-filled blue eyes opened at the soft touch to see Ben struggling to help him. Ben carefully removed the gag, shuddering at the amount of blood on it. Internal bleeding… damn…

It was the last thing he was to do, and to think, and Starsky could only watch in horror as Rayner dragged Ben away and held up a gun before shooting him again. Starsky gave an involuntary sob as he watched his friend's body being pushed away. Rayner glared at Starsky and started to walk slowly back towards him, pointing the gun towards Starsky's head, swearing and cursing as he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: violence and bad language and bigotry.

Thank you all for your kind comments on this story. Please accept my apologies for the delay in posting – a combination of a longer than expected trip away and computer problems has put me behind but I hope to post more regularly now.

CHAPTER 10

"Do ya wanna die, Jew boy? Do ya?" But Starsky was beyond talking and could only try to catch his breath, feeling sick to his heart at the brutal murder of his friend.

Rayner looked at the very still Starsky, and was suddenly overcome with what he had done. This had been such a blatant attack and he shouldn't have done it, not like this. Even though he'd enjoyed himself, he knew he'd made a serious mistake. He had no regrets for hurting Starsky and killing Ben, but he should have made it more anonymous. Taken them out on the streets, rather than in Starsky's home. He gripped his head, it was hurting him and he didn't know what to do. The sound of approaching sirens further disturbed his thinking.

---

Hutch couldn't settle down that evening, although he wasn't entirely sure why. It had been a horrible day, having to be nasty to his best friend and to spend time with a dangerous creep. He hated this situation--Dobey in hospital, and Starsky and Ben at risk because the creep was probably a madman. He felt restless, like something was wrong, and he felt a strong sense that he should visit Starsky. It was risky, but the feeling that he needed to go over there just wouldn't leave him. Grabbing his jacket, he left his apartment, trying to laugh off his unexpected fear and reminding himself that his partner would undoubtedly be furious with him. Trying to work out what he'd say to Starsky occupied him until he arrived.

When he got to Starsky's place, he was shocked to see his place surrounded by police cars, including the SWAT team. He jumped out and raced to the nearest officer who wasn't someone he'd met before. Why hadn't he been called? Frantic and panic-stricken thoughts clamoured through his mind as he reached the officer.

"What is it? What's going on? That's my partner's place." Hutch spoke frantically as he flashed his badge for identification.

"Hostage situation. Gun shots fired." was the terse reply he received as the officer moved away.

Starsky, God, Starsky, please be okay. Hutch felt sick at the thought of what was happening. He looked around, desperate for more information, looking for someone he knew. Tim Jones from the SWAT team saw him first and came over, knowing how frantic the blond detective would be feeling. He was a friend of both Starsky and Hutch and was feeling anxious for Starsky on a personal level, as well as a professional level.

"Hutch, from what we've gathered, a gun shot was heard in Starsky's place about an hour ago and another shot was fired about twenty minutes ago. The car here is registered to George Rayner and that's Ben Steiner's car. The blinds are drawn so we don't know who's been shot or why. Apart from the initial yelling and some loud crashing, it's been silent. We've been trying to start up some dialogue but so far nothing has happened."

Hutch tried to control his emotions. "Rayner's a racist nut. I think he beat up Dobey, and he's always hated Starsky and Ben, although I don't know why he would hold them hostage. He must have been attacking them." he gasped when he saw Rayner at the window, pulling the blinds up. Not so much at Rayner but at what he was holding--his partner, bruised and bleeding and judging from how he was being held, unconscious.

"Hutchinson, I want Hutchinson to come in. No one else or I'll blow this one away." Rayner shouted.

"Okay, George, hang in there and I'll be right in." Hutch replied quickly.

"NO!" was the emphatic and very rapid response from the SWAT team leader.

"Listen, he's asked for me and as far as I can ascertain, I'm the only thing he's demanded. That's my partner and best friend in there and he's obviously been badly hurt. I want him out of there." Hutch glared at the officer, trying to convey that it wasn't up for debate. No-one was going to stop him.

The officer listened. They did need to open up negotiations and get someone in. Possibly this detective could do it, and he obviously wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize his partner.

Hutch, for his part, was trying to maintain his cool and not be too demanding or aggressive. He really wanted to shake the jerk who was trying to stop him going in after his partner. Starsky's life was on the line and he'd do anything to get him out. It would be easier if he had the team on his side, but they weren't going to prevent him. The steely glint in his cool blue eyes revealed his determination.

"Okay, but no heroics. We want everyone to come out alive." The officer spoke grimly.

Hutch was given a bullet proof vest and he hastily put it on. Barely acknowledging anyone else, Hutch approached Starsky's front door.

"George, it's me, Hutch. Let me in." He heard the sound of furniture moving.

"No tricks or I'll finish the Jew-boy off." Rayner sounded desperate.

"No tricks, I promise." Hutch thought the world would be able to hear his heart thumping as he entered Starsky's destroyed home. He was horrified at the damage and more horrified at the sight of Ben, obviously dead after being shot twice, but propped up against the wall. Starsky had been dropped again and was lying on his stomach with his hands still bound behind him, lying in a pool of blood. Rayner was standing over him with a foot on Starsky's back. When Hutch hesitated, Rayner stomped down, causing a muffled groan to come from the brunet.

"Over there." he gestured that Hutch should sit on the sofa and once he was sitting down, he removed his foot from Starsky's back, watching Hutch's face which told him everything he needed to know. Hutch did care about his partner and he had made a big mistake. He wasn't sure what to do, everything seemed to be crashing down around him. He'd messed up big time. Where and why had he gone so wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

Same disclaimer: S&H don't belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: violence and bigotry and some bad language.

CHAPTER 11

Hutch tried to control his emotions with difficulty. The sight of the destruction in Starsky's home – Ben, Starsky's belongings and Starsky himself was something he knew he would never be able to forget. But there was no time for reflection, he had to work to get them out of there. Swallowing his anger and rage, Hutch turned to look at the increasingly agitated Rayner.

"Please, can I check Starsky?" Hutch spoke calmly, the only sign of tension was his clenched jaw. He knew he had to play this right.

"NO. You stay right there. I didn't ask you in here so you could look after him. We're partners now and I'm in trouble. You've gotta help me, Hutchinson, partners are supposed to help each other." Rayner was feeling very pressured and cornered, still trying to work out where he'd gone wrong. His partner shouldn't be worried about Starsky's condition, he should be worrying about him. Starsky was supposed to be dead. The fact that he was still alive was just another bad omen.

Rayner looked at Hutch who was staring at the fallen Starsky, with an expression of despair on his face.

"Thought you didn't like him any more." Rayner was very confused and angry, but he knew he wanted Hutchinson as a partner and he'd been sure that he'd help him out of this mess. The problem was that Hutchinson seemed more concerned about his ex-partner lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

Hutch could see that Rayner was on the edge and he needed to play for time to get Starsky out of there. What he didn't know was how much time Starsky had. He'd not shown any sign of consciousness and had obviously been severely beaten.

"Look George, I want to help, but this is a mess. Whether I like him or not is irrelevant. He's a police officer and if he dies…" Hutch's voice broke but he forced himself to continue. The fact was that one officer had been killed so there wasn't much left for Rayner to lose. "I'll stay with you if you let him out so he can get help. We can talk about things and I'll do what I can to help." Hutch knew his only concern had to be getting Starsky the much needed medical help. If he could get him out of there, then that was all that mattered.

"Why are you so concerned about him? He's not your partner any more, I am and I'm in big trouble here." He kicked Starsky again, causing him to groan softly.

"I've already told you. He's a police officer and…"

"YOU'RE LYING! You do care about him, I can see that in your face!" Rayner yelled.

"He's been my partner for a long time! Despite our difficulties recently, you can't be surprised that I'm concerned. I never wanted him hurt…" Hutch responded forcefully.

"I can be surprised! I thought you understood that he's rubbish and needs to be disposed of! I thought you and I were alike…" Rayner started pacing as he spoke.

Hutch was unsure how to continue, truly appalled at Rayner's attitude. But Starsky's life was on the line and it was critical that he got this right. But he couldn't quite bring himself to say he and Rayner were alike.

"Look, Starsky and I were close for a long time and we've been through some tough times together. But our personalities are too different and we're starting to come unstuck. I wanted to be your partner…" Hutch swallowed hard at these words, "but I didn't want him hurt and I don't want you charged with his murder. Steiner is dead obviously but you needn't be charged with double murder. Look, this is a hell of a situation and it won't be eased if he dies. Please, let me get him help and I'll stay with you. Please…" Hutch was growing desperate. Starsky looked badly hurt and he wanted him out of here and in hospital, but he had to be careful not to provoke Rayner into hurting him more. But Rayner's racist attitude was something he couldn't get his head around.

"He's gotta stay 'cause I want him to die. That was the whole idea but I'm finished now. As you said, Steiner is dead so I don't have much more to lose. Everything is falling to pieces around me but if he dies, at least I'd have achieved something." He looked at Hutch, begging him to believe him and help him. "At least you won't have a child for a partner anymore, even if I can't be your partner and you won't have to drive around in that striped monster of a car. I don't know how you could bear it for all these years." Rayner shook his head as he spoke.

Hutch listened in horror. The entire situation was beyond a nightmare and he was so afraid of pushing Rayner over the edge. Think, Hutchinson, think, he tried to pull himself together. But Starsky lying there so still and covered with blood was not making it easy.

"You see, I know I'm finished and we can't be partners, Hutchinson, not now. I was going to really clean up the streets with your help, but it's all a dream now." Rayner looked at Hutch sadly. "It can't happen and I dunno what to do. You know, I really thought you understood."

Hutch tried to stay calm. "Understood what, George?" Hutch needed to try to reason with him.

"Understand that we're on a mission to clean up the streets. Understand that it's up to you and me to make the world a better place…I really thought you could see what trash Starsky is…but I can see now it's all a lie." Rayner sounded increasingly desperate.

Hutch took a deep breath in readiness to reply. Before he could, Rayner who was watching Hutch looking at Starsky knew that it really was over. There was no question in his mind that Hutchinson still cared about his partner, whatever he said about them being too different. Hutch wasn't his partner, never had been and never could be.

"You do care about him don't you? IT WAS ALL A LIE!" Hutch jumped at the sudden shouting but before he could react, Rayner started waving his gun wildly around.

"YOU LIED TO ME. I can't forgive that." Rayner was totally beside himself with rage and a sense of unfairness.

"Please, George…"

"YOU BASTARD….." Rayner turned the gun to face Hutch but realized he had the wrong target and turned back to Starsky, still on the floor. He was ready to pull the trigger when Hutch screamed from behind him "NOOOOOOO" and the gun fired.


	12. Chapter 12

Same Dislaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: still some violence and deals with bigotry.

Thank you for your kind support of this story.

CHAPTER 12

Hutch was horrified as he saw the gun being pointed at his unconscious partner and, in total disregard for his own safety, and with a scream of pure rage, he leaped towards Rayner. The force of his weight propelled Rayner forward as the gun fired, and they both landed heavily on the ground, somehow managing to avoid landing on Starsky. Rayner had dropped the gun after it fired, and Hutch continued his desperate struggle to keep the weapon and the madman apart. Hutch had been slightly winded in his fall but his concern about his partner overrode all other feelings, and he concentrated on trying to control Rayner, and avoiding striking Starsky. Rayner had a slight advantage when he realized Hutch's predicament and determination to avoid hitting Starsky. He also had the strength of the insane. He twisted violently away, pushing the blond detective off him forcefully. But he underestimated Hutch's determination and as he felt the gun grabbed again, he found himself in a struggle for life. Hutch gripped Rayner's wrist firmly as the gun was waved wildly around and with a final spurt of adrenaline rush, he forced the hand holding the gun away from himself. Rayner struggled hard and kept fighting, refusing to release the gun when it suddenly fired again and all movement ceased.

The SWAT team had rushed the apartment at the sound of the first gun shot and they rapidly entered the room at the sound of the second. Although it had seemed like an eternity to Hutch, the fight was over within a couple of minutes. He had rolled onto his side trying to catch his breath as the SWAT team swarmed in. Rayner lay dead on the floor, for the bullet hadn't missed him this time.

Concern for his partner soon overtook his weariness and Hutch crawled over to where Starsky lay. Sickened by the fight and by the entire ugly incident, Hutch focussed his attention on his injured partner. Sadly he knew there was nothing he could do for Ben but he couldn't deal with those thoughts as he quickly examined Starsky. Starsky he could and would help. Thankfully there was no sign of any bullet wounds, but Starsky had remained ominously still and the cuts and bruises were extensive. Hardly aware of the others in the apartment, he gathered Starsky into his arms and held him. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have risked moving him but he felt the intense need to provide comfort and to feel Starsky breathing and this need overtook his usual common sense. After a quick check for broken bones, he was unable to resist the need to hold his friend close.

"Call an ambulance, please. He's still alive." he shakily asked the officers who were milling around. He could only watch helplessly as officers carefully checked Ben's body. Shivering with reaction from the intense incident, Hutch remained where he was, holding Starsky and trying not to give in to the despair he was feeling.

Starsky started to regain consciousness but panicked slightly when felt himself being held. He started to protest and wriggle slowly, until he realized that these hands were holding him gently, not seeking to hurt him anymore. "Hutch…" he murmured. It must be Hutch and he allowed himself to relax, trying to absorb the comfort he so badly needed. "Hutch" he whispered again.

"It's okay, Starsk, it's okay, babe." Hutch was praying that it would be as he looked at the curly head and bruised face, feeling emotional and devastated at the all too clear evidence of blind hatred.

The entire scene sickened Hutch to his heart. He simply couldn't understand how someone could be victimized due to such stupidity and irrationality. Unfortunately he was used to facing hatred which came from them being cops. He didn't like it, but he could accept it as part of the downside of their job. He had to really, had to come to terms with the fact that people wanted to hurt or kill them. Memories of Forrest coming after him with such vengeance and spite; memories of Marcus and his cult of nuts terrorizing Starsky; Bellamy's attempt on Starsky's life…all unfortunately part and parcel of their jobs. Forrest's attack had been more personally motivated but the rest of it was just the ugly side of their lives. Their job was to stop criminals and naturally this caused ill feelings at times.

This attack on Ben and Starsky was so much harder to comprehend. It was truly senseless and Hutch couldn't get his mind around it. Starsky didn't deserve it, no one did. Starsky was such a kind and gentle man, the best friend he could ever wish for. Hutch had never understood bigotry, but since befriending the volatile brunet, it made even less sense. It was just so ridiculous and more than stupid.

Hutch sighed, knowing that he'd never be able to understand how people could hold such beliefs, and it saddened him deeply that his best friend was a victim of such a horrible crime. For it was horrible, truly horrible. Starsky's background and culture was very different to his own but it made no difference to their friendship. Starsky himself was one of the least judgemental people he'd ever known and for Starsky to be victimized by such blind stupidity was insane. A deep sadness entered Hutch as he sat in Starsky's destroyed home, holding him, and trying to come to terms with what had happened. He hoped he had the strength to help Starsky deal with the events but for the first time in their partnership he wasn't sure what to do. How could he help Starsky deal with something he had no understanding of? He couldn't explain the inexplicable. But despite this, he knew he would do everything in his power to help and they would get through this. They all had to – the Dobeys, Anna Steiner, and the me and thee team, somehow.


	13. Chapter 13

Same Disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Same warnings although violence is now finishedJ but the topic of bigotry is still dealt with.

Sorry for the delay in posting. Real life and computer problems have been a bit overwhelming.

Thank you for your kind reviews and encouragement.

CHAPTER 13

Starsky's condition was serious due to the severity of the beating. Cracked ribs, concussion and blood loss, but his internal injuries were not as extensive as initially feared. The doctor didn't anticipate any unpleasant surprises and when he found out that it had been a hate crime, he gave Hutch permission to sit with him. He realized that his patient would need all the support that he could get, and it certainly appeared as if the blond man would provide it.

While Starsky was being settled in his room, Hutch knew he had to see Dobey who had another night in the hospital before being discharged. He had to be told about the horrific events. As Hutch walked down the corridor, he couldn't ever remember feeling as old as he did at that point. He was weary and sad, worried about Starsky, Anna Steiner and the Dobeys. This was going to be a tough situation for them to recover from. Anna, who had been so shocked and upset about Pete's death, was now having to deal with the devastating loss of her husband. Hutch shook his head slowly, trying to clear his mind. He would visit her as soon as he could, but although he really wanted to be there for her, he knew his priorities at that moment lay in the hospital, talking to his captain and looking out for his best friend.

Edith was sitting with her husband and they were talking quietly but she got up when she saw Hutch, delighted to see him as always.

"Ken, how are..." she didn't finish. One look at Hutch's face revealed that something was wrong, terribly wrong. She exchanged a glance with her husband and shepherded the blond detective into a chair. No words were needed, Hutch's drawn and exhausted appearance told them something terrible had occurred and Edith held her breath anxiously. The absence of the curly-haired half of the partnership was very obvious.

"What is it, honey?" Edith spoke gently to the shocked man. Her innate warmth and caring coming through loudly.

"Starsk--he was attacked and beaten up and is in ICU." he swallowed hard after saying the stark words. Even though he knew it wasn't a nightmare, the incident had a nightmarish feel about it. He looked at the shocked expressions on the Dobeys' faces. It was only going to get worse.

"Ben is dead, murdered by the same maniac, the racist maniac who also attacked you Captain. George Rayner. We struggled and he was shot and didn't make it." Hutch simply couldn't say any more, his emotions were very close to the surface.

Dobey was stunned. He'd been painfully aware of Rayner's attitude as barely concealed contempt emanated strongly from him. He'd known why, of course, but despite this knowledge, he hadn't understood just how extreme the new detective was. Bigotry was such an insidious problem, and was very hard to act upon as it was so difficult to prove. Until something like this happened and then it was too late--far too late for Ben Steiner, and nearly too late for Starsky.

"How's Starsky?" Dobey swallowed his rage with difficulty.

"Dunno really. Doc says he'll probably be okay but his condition is serious. The maniac really beat him badly." Hutch's voice broke and when he felt Edith's arms around him, he turned to her and cried. He was normally a lot more reserved with people, but his emotions were running high, and these two friends understood--they had been victimized too and they knew how much he loved Starsky. They all cried for Ben.

--

Hutch finally left the Dobey's room, still feeling shattered by the attack on Starsky, but feeling comforted by the fact he was in the presence of friends. He only hoped that he could provide Starsky with the same comfort, could help him come to terms with the terrible attack and Ben's brutal murder.

Starsky had regained consciousness by the time Hutch returned and was uncharacteristically silent as Hutch filled him in on what had happened. Mercifully Starsky's memories of the attack were blurred although he did recall Ben's final moments.

Hutch sat by the bed, his hand firmly on Starsky's arm, feeling the need to have physical contact. It had always been an important part of their communication and as he watched Starsky's expressive face go through a variety of emotions, he knew it was important for them both.

Starsky remained very still but as he felt Hutch move slightly he reached out to grab his hand to stop him going too far. No words were spoken as they both tried to come to terms. Rather surprisingly, it was Hutch who chose to break the silence first. Things had been bothering him from the outset and there were things he needed to say.

"Starsk, you do know that I love ya and that anything I said before, was just rubbish." Hutch wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted to ask, so he decided just to lay things out in the open.

"I know, blintz, I know." Starsky whispered as Hutch took his bruised hand in both of his and held it gently.

"I felt that I'd really hurt you, Starsk, even though it was part of the act…"

Starsky looked at the distress in Hutch's face. He knew why Hutch felt that way, it was because he had been hurt by the comments and his perceptive partner had picked up on it. Even though he'd known it was an act, Hutch's words had affected him. As much as he believed in their friendship and partnership, there were times when his old insecurities took over. The insecurities that arose from him being a poor boy from New York, and not a son from a wealthy family in Minnesota. The insecurities that came from a lifetime of being exposed to bigotry and abuse, although he knew he'd not suffered as much as some of friends and family. In the last few years, this had been because he'd been blessed with Hutch's friendship. But he still suffered from feelings of inadequacy at times. He knew he was certainly more streetwise than Hutch, but Hutch had the polish and sophistication that came from his background and there were times that he felt awkward. He never doubted that Hutch both loved and accepted him as he was, but he had moments, particularly in the early days, of feeling out of place around his partner, and he knew that Hutch did get impatient sometimes with his playful antics.

"I guess it did hurt, and I know it was stupid but I wasn't ready to hear those words come out of your mouth. You know, about me being a child and you not wanting to be there for me." he stopped when he saw Hutch's face "Hey, I know they were just words, but I guess I overreacted. I know I bug you at times but…."

"NO, Starsk." Hutch leaned in to him, still holding his hand. "You get this loud and clear. You're my best friend and the best partner anyone could ever have and I don't want you any different. Yeah, you bug me at times but hey, even I'm not quite perfect." he gave a slight grin, which Starsky returned.

"No, blondie, you ain't perfect but I'll take you as you are. I guess we're stuck with each other eh?" Starsky was tiring rapidly but he knew it was important they finish this conversation.

"Thank God." he ruffled Starsky's hair gently.

"Do you ever wonder about how we got to be friends? We're so different and I don't mean I'm Jewish and you're not. I grew up on the streets of New York, and you…" Despite his weariness and sadness, Starsky found he wanted to keep talking about things that puzzled him at times. He did often wonder what he'd done to earn Hutch's friendship.

Hutch understood what Starsky was asking, and decided it couldn't hurt, although he wanted his partner to get some sleep.

"Grew up on a well-to-do ranch in Minnesota." Hutch finished the sentence for him. He'd never stopped to consider the differences as they simply didn't matter to him but he suddenly found himself wondering if it was more of an issue for Starsky. To most people Starsky always appeared totally self-confident, but Hutch knew that wasn't always the case. The loss of his father's guidance and love when he was still very young had certainly affected him. He'd had to grow up while he was still a child and the confidence he exuded was often just surface deep.

"No, Starsk, I just figure we both got pretty lucky one day. Or perhaps we have a guardian angel who decided that the boy from Minnesota needed a boy from New York in his life. Whoever or whatever made that decision, was dead right. I'd never known anyone before who loved and accepted me for just being me and it was, and is, a great feeling. So whatever it was, I thank God for it every day, Starsk. Don't ever doubt it. I've made some mistakes in the past but never again. I'll never take you for granted again."

Starsky gave a weak grin. "Yeah, you will, and I'll do the same. We've both made mistakes but we've got away with it. Mistakes don't matter in the scheme of things, nothing does except…" His words trailed off into a yawn.

They exchanged a long look, everything right between them again and both thankful for whatever fate had decreed they should be partners. Starsky also knew at that moment that he wanted to talk more to Hutch, to talk to him about his insecurities but it was growing more and more difficult to ignore his body's demands for rest. More talking could wait, but he would make sure they did finish this conversation.

Hutch had seen the tiredness creeping back before Starsky gave into it, and was determined to make sure Starsky didn't push himself. "Now you get some sleep, partner, we've got a rough road ahead of us and you need your rest. I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here when you wake up."

As Starsky dozed off, Hutch watched him, fully intending on staying with him, even though he knew he'd be okay. The days ahead were going to be tough for everyone and he both needed and wanted to be there for his curly-haired friend. Starsky would have to deal with his own injuries, the death of Ben and talking to Ben's wife.

Dobey and Edith came in to join them. They'd found out that Starsky had regained consciousness and both wanted to see for themselves how he was.

"How is he?" Edith whispered when she saw that Starsky was asleep. Hutch shrugged tiredly.

"He'll be okay physically, but emotionally I don't know."

"He'll be okay emotionally, Ken. He's got you to hold on to." Edith leaned over to kiss Hutch, having noticed that Hutch was still holding Starsky's hand.

"Yeah, he's got me." Hutch agreed, giving Edith a small smile. "I just hope it's enough."

"I'd say it's more than enough." and Hutch smiled at her. He was certainly going to do his utmost to make sure it was enough, but then he remembered--me and thee. It had got them through some tough times before and would continue to do so.

End.


End file.
